Ninetail's Curse
by Becca Days
Summary: This was on my other account I decided to put it here. I forgot my password for that one so this was easier, anyway please enjoy, Ninetail's Curse!


_**Been a while you guys... I don't know why I've been gone so long... I'm sorry... To make it up I put something together for you guys, I hope you like it. It's a Xover with the Tiger Saga, which is a book series I definatly recommend reading. I really hope you enjoy this, I worked hard on it. But it's not everyone's cup of tea. Anyway, please review any feedback, thank you!**_

_~Becca_

Chapter 1: Cardboard Cookies:

I lounged back in my chair at the kitchen table. My foster mother, Wendy, sitting across from me doing the bills. I sighed and looked over at her. I plugged in my ear phones to my computer and turned on the music letting one ear bud sit in my ear while the other hung down. I sat typing up a resume on my computer and heard the front door open seeing my foster father, Sven. My foster siblings Rhythmi and Isaac came running down the stairs to greet their father home from work. I put my elbow down on the table and rested my chin in the palm of my hand looking over at them and observed them. Sven and Wendy reminded my of my parents before they had died my first year at the ranger school. I snapped out of the trance that I had put myself in from watching them and rubbed my eye resuming to type on my computer. Sven came over and hugged me rubbing my head like he did two the smaller children. He smiled at me and placed his work back down; walked over to Wendy and pecked her on the lips.

I rolled my eyes from the sight and went back to my computer.

_Work places... None_  
_Graduated from the ranger school in the Almia region_  
_I speak some french..._  
_I have a history in drawing and writing._

That was typically what my resume consisted of. I really had no life if you thought about it. I mean I never really spoke to anyone at school I just focused on grades and that was all. I used to ride at a Ponyta farm back when I lived with my parents. It was something that the three of us had done together. After they died I quit not wanting to be reminded of the memories riding used to bring me. I played softball for a while my second year of ranger school but I don't see why they would want that on a job application.

"Kate?... Kate?" I heard Sven call out. I took the single ear plug out of my ear and looked over up at him raising my eye brows wondering what he wanted, "What're you doing there?" He asked me.

I shrugged and looked back at my computer continuing to type, "Making a resume..." I murmured letting out a sigh as I read over my practically empty resume pretending that it actually had content worth looking over. I sat up on my seat criss-crossing my legs on the seat and pretending to type.

"What kinda job are ya' hopin' to get?" He asked yet another question. He was a good foster father but I was just not in the mood to be bothered.

I shrugged, "Any job that will pay..." I muttered out and looked up at him for a moment, then down at Wendy who had a pittiful smile plastered on her face.

"Kate, I made some Chocolate Chip Cookies for you. I know how hard you've been working on that resume, so I thought that I would bake you something as a treat." She smiled and got up unwrapping the plastic wrap off of her, Gluten-free, Sugar-free, Daiy-free,Chocolate Chip Cookies.

The way Wendy made them was not even close to the kind that my mom used to make. The dough melted on your mouth and felt as if you were sinking your teeth in to a gooey cloud. Chills ran down my spine as I remembered the taste and feel of the cookies that my mom made.

Wendy smiled big as she handed me a cookie on a small paper plate waiting to see the expression on my face. I couldn't help but smile back. They were so good to me, the family I mean, I loved them like they were my real family. I took the cookie and fakley smiled up at her taking little bites out of the cookie.

"So..? How is it?" She waited in anticipation, "Do they taste like your mothers?" She asked wanting my approval of the cookies.

I shook my head with a smile, "No but they're good in their own way." I lied. They tasted like cardboard, "The taste of my mom's cookies are merely a memory now, but you're are great too." I said making her smile and clap her hands together once.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed putting the tray of cookies down on the table.

I smiled slightly and yawned closing my computer, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and sleep." I sighed, "I have an interview tomorrow..." I got up and held the computer close to my chest walking to the stairs. I looked over at the family of four that sat on the couches watching TV eating their cardboard cookies and drinking their soy milk. I laughed silently at them. If I had the choice to go back and choose a different foster family I wouldn't want to change my decision. They took care of me like I was their own child.

I looked down and smiled staring down at the rug beneath my feet then looked over at my family. "Goodnight everyone." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Kate!" The family said in sync with each other.

I smiled and nodded walking up the stairs, "Yeah... Definatly the right choice..." I muttered under my breath as I walked in to my room changing into a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. I brushed out my hair and put it in a braid. I then walked over to my light and turned it out climbing into bed and fell asleep.

My cell phone alarm went off loud under the pillow that my head was resting on. I moaned in discomfort and sat up groggily picking up the phone and silencing the alarm. I got up from bed letting my legs hang over the edge. I yawned rubbing my eyes.

I had never been to an interview before, I wasn't sure at all what to wear. I too out an old white button down shirt of my moms and put it on and slid on a pair of black pants. I took the braid out of my hair and combed my wavy hair with my fingers. I grabbed my back and put it around my shoulders.

I was quiet to go down the stairs not wanting to wake everyone else. I went into the kitchen where I was greeted by a couple of pancakes and some orange juice poured into a glass with a note near the plate:

_"Kate, _

_Good luck with your interview I know you'll do great!_

_Love,_

_Wendy" _

I smiled, she must have made me breakfast before she left for work. I sat down at the table looking over my practically empty resume. I sighed as I took a few bites of the pancakes and washed it down with the orange juice that tasted freshly squeezed. When I had finished I placed my dishes in the sink quietly and made my way out the front door.

I hopped in the car and placed the key in ignition and pulling out of the drive way; down the road and to the interview.

I admit, I was nervous, but who wouldn't be? It was the first interview I had ever been to... The job I had applied to was for clean up and food supply at a circus that was in town for the next few weeks. When I arrived it was a small office building. I walked in and took my seat. There was barley anyone there, but I think I was the only one there applying for the circus help.I sighed trying to get comfortable in my chair. Just as I did a small grungy older woman walked in. She looked down at the piece of paper that shook in her hand as she adjusted her glasses.

"K-Kate Oryan?" she said as she looked over at me. I stood up and she nodded, "Follow me please." she said turning and walking down the hall way. I followed her as she brung me into a conference room where I was then greeted by another old lady who did not look pleased to see me.

"H-Hello. My name is Kate Oryan." I said holding out my hand to shake hers.

She looked angrily up at me and sat down with out shaking my hand. I took a deep breath and sat down at the other end of the desk.

She looked over the resume several times continuously looking back up at me, " I see you went to the Ranger school here. So you have experience with Pokemon?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I studied them and lived along with them while I was there." I added.

"Well I hope you know that you will be waking up every morning at 5 o'clock." I groaned quietly, "But you will be able to stay at the circus in your own tent so you don't have to make the commute."

I sunk back down in my chair and sighed, " I just hope there's no Mamoswine there, I'd hate to clean up after them." I laughed thinking that I was being funny but the woman shot me a look. I abruptly stopped and looked away, "Fine..." I muttered, "So does this mean I got the job?" I asked. The woman nodded and shoo'd me away from her. I nodded and smiled thanking her with no response and left the building.

I sat in my car for about five minutes and sighed in relief. It wasn't that hard. I smiled and looked in my rear view mirror seeing the bags under my eyes from being so tired. I touched them gently and groaned remembering how early I had to wake up at. I sighed and began to start the car up again to drive back home.

Chapter 2:

I parked the car unevenly in the drive way and leaned back in the seat closing my eyes and keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel. I sighed deeply and jumped as I heard a knocking on the glass window of the car. I opened my eyes quickly and I looked over to my left at Sven who stood outside of the car door.

He smiled and waved at me through the window and gestured me to get out of the car. I shrugged and smiled back leaving the car and locking it behind me until the horn honked. He greeted me with a welcoming hug and pulled back looking at me with a questioning look, "So how'd it go?" He asked.

I shrugged and twiddled with the keys in my hand. I sighed and answered, "I got the job... I moaned.

He was confused as the expression he should have, "So is that good or bad?" He asked with a slight tilt of the head.

I nodded raising my eye brows, "Oh it's a good thing, I just have to wake up really early... 4:30.. I don't know how Wendy does it every morning..." I muttered.

"She got used to it." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, I'll be staying on the circus grounds for the next two weeks." I mumbled slipping my bag over my shoulder and walking into the house through the garage.

He nodded walking in behind me.

I walked up into my room just wanting to curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days. I pulled the blankets up over my head and sighed as I tossed and turned in the bed. I then lay face down in the pillows and sighed making my face hot as I exhaled against the pillow. I turned over and closed my eyes softly thinking about what it would be like to work there. _It'll sure be different_. I thought to myself.

I fell asleep for the rest of the night dreaming of absolutely nothing through out the time. Like stated before, my life wasn't that interesting. Nothing ever happened to me.

I was awakened by a slightly quieter phone alarm under my pillow. _4;00 a.m..._ I got up to pack my bags. I tossed In some casual clothing and a dress or two just incase. I packed my hair ties and extra sneakers. _How would one dress for a job at the circus..?_ I asked myself rummaging through my clothes. I tossed on a tee-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with my frequently used black and white converse.

I left my room at 4:45 a.m with enough time to catch Wendy before she left for work. We had breakfast together and talked for a bit. When It reached around 5:15 I said my goodbyes to Wendy and was off to work.

The drive there wasn't as bad as I thought. It was quiet when I wanted it to be and bursting out loud music when I wanted it. It took about four and a half hours to get here but I didn't mind. The roads had no traffic at all and it was really cold outside. I have always liked the cold temperature it relaxed me. I liked the feeling of making myself warm. I hated hot weather, there was no way for me to make myself cool, I always had to find other sources of power to do it for me. I turned the heating up a bit and cracked each of the four windows letting the cold air come into the car and hit me whilst I drive to the circus.

I had finally reached my two-hour driving point and I decided to stop some where quick to eat on the way. I stopped in a drive-thru and got a small coffee and some snacks to eat on the rest of the drive there. I then started driving again rolling the windows down a bit more and turning off the heating. I turned up the radio loud trying to drown out my own thoughts with the sound of music. I sung quietly to myself.

A song came on the radio that reminded me of my parents

…

I changed it.

The rest of the drive was somewhat quiet. I changed the station and turned down the radio so I could just barley hear the tune of it. I found a back road with signs indicating the circus directions. I turned on the half-seeming-paved road following the signs. Up the road I could see the white and red tent up and people out side lugging around different materials and cages. I slowed down the car just incase someone decided to hop out in front of me.

On the tent there was a large banner being hung that read:

"Circus Barlow"

I parked the car and got out slowly grabbing my two bags out of the trunk and carried them into the tent. There I was greeted by a large variety of people. They were all so... Different, it was great. Though when I walked in I thought they were expecting someone more loud and talkative. Instead they got me. Quiet, Shy me.

I smiled as I was greeted then by a larger man with a long purple coat with black lining. He wore a comically large top hat, which made me smile. In his hand he held a staff like cane with a golden tiger head on the handle. He held his arms out wide stretching them as far apart as he could.

"Ah! You must be Kate Orion!" He said in a excited tone, "It is lovely to have you here Mrs. Orion!" He kept his arms out in that position. I stared at him then looked around at some of the people staring at me. I looked at him confused and he nodded once bringing me into a hug lifting me off the floor with my arms constricted to my side, dropping my bags on the ground.

As he put me down there stood a young boy, around my age, holding the bags that I dropped. He smiled warmly and gestured me to follow him.

"I see Barlow has already taken a liking to you. See he was the one to start this circus. It's family run, with the exception of the acrobatics. There's a mother, daughter and an aunt. They are family friends of ours so we asked them to join us." He explained, "You'll be working with me for most of the time." He said leading me into a small tent.

The interior was much like a house in every way. There was a small fridge to keep my lunches and drinks cool, a rug that was spread across the floor and a small bed with a night stand beside it. He put my bags over on t he bed and walked over to the entrance of the tent, "I do apologize, "He held out his hand, "My name is Lunick, It's nice to meet you Kate!" He said with a smile, " Also dinner is in three hours, please relax and rest while you still have the time.' he laughed walking out of the tent.

I walked over to my bed and sighed. I opened my small duffel bag and took out a knitted quilt spreading it across the bed neatly. At the bottom of the bag was a smaller cloth with hair ribbons wrapped in it. I placed them in one of the drawers in the night stand. I then opened the second bag and unpacked some shorts, jeans and some tee-shirts stuffing them neatly in the drawer.

I laid back on my bed and wrapped myself in my grandmother's quilt. I took out my journal and began to write about my day so far. As I wrote I found myself drifting off to sleep with the journal laying on my stomach.

I was woken up a few hours later by Lunick patting the side of my shoulder.

"Kate... Kate, wake up.. Dinner is starting." He whispered.

I woke up to a warm smile and his hand still laying on my shoulder. I nodded and sighed stretching out my legs and arms. I sat up letting my legs fall to the floor. I rubbed my eyes and stood up grabbing a ribbon from the cloth and tying it in my hair. Lunick patiently waited for me to get ready and wake up from my nap.

I slid on a pair of flip-flops and followed him as he lead me out of the tent and into a larger one. It smelt of Italian food and it was wonderful. There was a large table filled with foods with delightful smells. Farther in the tent were about 15 to 20 round tables where people sat and talked to each other. I sat with Lunick down at a round table that had the family of acrobats. The smallest's name was Solana. The mother was Summer and the Aunt, Elita. With them was a man that looked much like Lunick but older.

"Kate, this is my father, Spencer." I held out my hand to shake his father's, "You will be working with him as well, he's the pokemon trainer. You said you were experienced with pokemon right?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Yep, certified pokemon Ranger, I just wanted to have the summer to do work before I started working at the bases." I smiled.

Spencer nodded and smiled, "I work with very loyal pokemon." Lunick pulled out the seat for me. I sat down and he pushed the chair in sitting beside me and his father continued, "In my acts I work with sever dog type pokemon. To be more specific my Partner Eevee and each of it's Evolutions."

I looked at him in amazement, "I've never met each of the evolutions! This is great! I can't wait to meet them!' I said with excitement.

"Oh but wait, I work with a very dangerous pokemon as well. Many people admire them for their beauty but they are very protective and aggressive." He explained, "He is a beautiful pokemon I must admit and a very lazy one at that." He smiled, "His name is Kennith. He is a Ninetails. Mr. Barlow bought him from another circus in the Johto region."

I nodded and listened in fascination, "I've never heard of Ninetails before..." I muttered.

"Ahha! Kate, not to fret!" He exclaimed, standing up and shoving out the table slightly as he stood ungracfully, "You will be working with Kennith and I quite a bit." He said with a smile, then taking his seat back down at the table and beginning to eat his food.

I dazed off at my food and Lunick nudged me and glanced over at the entrance of the tent where Barlow made his appearance.

"Good Afternoon everyone!" He yelled tossing his hands up into the air, "I thank you all, my wonder family, for continuing work with me." He stated, "I would like to introduce the newest member of our family, Miss. Kate Orion!" He said pointing his hands towards me gesturing me to stand up and wave, so I did. "You all must be starved having to set up an amazing circus like this takes a lot of hard work and team work!" He added, "Now everyone! let's dig in! I'm starved!" He exclaimed as he sat down at the head of the table with everyone beginingto sit down, talk and eat with each other.

It really gave off that vibe of a true family, I mean, even though they were an actual family. It was different. Sort of like they never wanted to fight with each other, they always were polite to each other and had fun with one another. I had this feeling deep down that I was going to miss it after my two weeks were over.


End file.
